Diary 2: New Day, New Year
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Diary 2: tentang suasana di Konoha pada tanggal 1 Januari. / Special fic for new year. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, dan SaiIno. / RnR?


Disclaimer: mbah Masashi Kishimoto. Ane hanya meminjam jalan jerita dan nama tokoh-tokohnya untuk kesenangan saya belaka… :D

Warning: Hmm… Apa ya? OOC, alur cepat dan lain-lain. Saya kurang tahu. Hehe…

Genre: Romance

.

.

.

1 Januari. Hari dimana orang-orang mempunyai _planning_ untuk menjadikan hidupnya lebih baik lagi. Hari dimana para _shinobi_ menjalankan misi dan aktifitasnya kembali setelah libur pada tanggal 31 Desember.

.

.

.

Diary 2: New Day, New Year

By: Sekar Yamada

Special Fic for 2012 New Year

This Story is Real from Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone Fanfiction Author.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha, 08:06 AM

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" ucap Ino saat melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya yang sama-sama berjaga di rumah sakit hari ini.

"_Ohayou_, Ino." ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"_Nee_, apakah kamu sudah benar-benar sehat?" Tanya Ino sambil memasang muka _innoncent_nya.

"Ya, aku sudah sehat sekarang." jawab Sakura tersenyum agar sahabatnya itu tenang.

"Sasuke merawatmu dengan baik, kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Eh?"

"Kemarin dia bertanya padaku saat dia kesini. Jadi, karena orangtuamu pergi keluar desa dan aku menjaga rumah sakit, Sasuke pasti yang merawatmu." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Oh, _damn_. Kau lupa dengan hal itu, Sakura. Padahal kau berharap kalau tidak ada yang tahu selain kau dan Sasuke.

"Sa-ku-raaa?"

"E-eh, ya?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Sasuke merawatmu dengan baik, kan?" ucap Ino mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah, iya, dia merawatku dengan baik. Bukankah tadi malam aku ikut festival, Ino?"

"Ah, aku lupa, _gomen_. Hehe…"

Baguslah, Sakura. Ino tidak bertanya tentangmu lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Ruang Hokage, 08:32 AM

"Hinata-_chaaan_~! Dingin~!" ucap Naruto sambil menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara meniupkan tangannya.

"Ah, benar sekali. Tanganku terasa seperti es…"

"Hinata-_chaaan_~!" ucap Naruto merengek seperti bayi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil beberapa selimut dulu di rumah, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu satu-satunya di ruang Hokage.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto beranjak dari 'singgahsana'nya dan berjalan menuju kearah Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Naruto-_kun_?" tak menjawab.

"Naruto-_kun_?" tak menjawab. Apakah ia marah? Namun gerangan apa yang membuatnya marah? Kau harus hati-hati, Hinata.

"Hinata." Ucapnya setelah ia berdiri tepat didepanmu.

Apakah ia akan menamparmu? Oh, jauhkan pikiran negatif itu Hinata…

"I-iya, Naruto-_kun_?" ucapmu sedikit gemetaran karena… takut.

Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung memelukmu dan juga membuatmu lebih tenang.

"Hinata-_chan_."

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kalau aku kedinginan, izinkan aku tuk memelukmu lagi seperti ini."

"Tentu saja, Naruto-_kun_. Aku milikmu seutuhnya." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto pun ikut tersenyum mendengar jawabanmu itu. Berbagi kehangatan seperti ini di musim dingin bukan hal yang buruk, bukan?

Tanpa kau sadari, senyuman suami tercintamu itu berubah menjadi seringai khasnya.

"Hmm… Kau yakin, Hinata-_hi-me_?"

Sepertinya kau memang harus ekstra hati-hati kepada orang yang satu ini, Hinata. Meskipun dia suamimu.

.

.

.

Hutan Diluar Konoha, 09:04 AM

Guy-_sensei_, Lee, dan Neji yang bersiap untuk mulai latihan harus menunggu 1 orang lagi. Ya, Tenten. Neji yang bersama Tenten, namun –khusus- untuk hari ini Neji tidak ke rumah Tenten untuk menghampirinya. Entah karena 'syarat'nya kepada Tenten diperpanjang hingga hari ini atau apa, Neji tidak menghampirinya.

"Gomen aku telat Guy-_sensei_, Lee, Neji-_kun_."

Ketiga orang itu (Guy-_sensei_, Lee, dan Neji) langsung menengok kearah sumber suara yang mereka pikir 'itu dia Tenten', tetapi…

"Tenten?" Tanya Lee.

Suara barusan bersumber dari seorang gadis yang berambut coklatnya tergerai dengan baju yang bergaya _chinese_ atau kita bisa mengatakannya kalau baju itu yang biasa Tenten gunakan. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apakah dia saudara Tenten?

"Iya ini aku, Tenten. Hehe…"

"Wow, kau cantik sekali, Tenten. Bukan begitu, Lee?" Tanya Guy-_sensei_.

"Ya aku setuju, Guy-_sensei_."

Kemudian gadis itu –Tenten- tersenyum. Sementara Neji, yang memberi 'syarat' kepada gadis itu masih diam.

"Ah, Guy-_sensei_."

"Hm? _Nani_, Tenten?"

"A-aku tidak ikut latihan ya? Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lee, Neji, ayo kita lanjutkan. Tenten, kamu istirahat saja."

"Baik." Ucap Lee dan Neji.

"Ya." Ucap Tenten. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih. Ia duduk lalu kepalanya menyender ke pohon.

"Hey."

Dan benar saja. Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat sesosok yang ia cintai –Neji.

"Neji-kun? Kamu tidak latihan?"

Neji lansung duduk disamping Tenten.

"Istirahat. Sejak jam setengah 9 aku disini."

"Ah, baiklah."

Setelah Tenten mengatakan itu, tanpa aba-aba Neji langsung merebahkan badannya ke paha Tenten, yang kebetulan Tenten sedang duduk ala seorang putri. Berhati-hatilah, Tenten.

"Ne-neji-_kun_?" ucap Tenten gugup.

"Hmm?"

"A-ah, tidak."

Udara ditempat itu sangat nyaman. Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana kemari. Namun hati Tenten tak bisa tenang karena Neji.

"Hey, Tenten."

"I-iya?"

"Kau… cantik. Tadi malam juga."

"E-eh?"

"Seperti bidadari."

Udara ditempat itu sangat nyaman. Burung-burung dan kupu-kupu berterbangan keasana kemari. Namun ucapan Neji membuat hati Tenten tak bisa tenang. Dan tanpa diketahui Tenten, Neji tersenyum –sedikit- menyeringai kearahnya. Kuucapkan sekali lagi, Tenten. Berhati-hatilah.

.

.

.

Kediaman Nara, 09:28 AM

"Shikamaruuu!" ucap Temari geram.

"Ya, ya, aku bangun…" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Bukankah kau ada pertemuan?"

Hening. Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah kau ada pertemuan?"

"Ya, memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kunjung berangkat?"

"Ini aku baru mau berangkat."

"Hmm… Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Kemudian Temari berjalan menuju dapur dan ia kembali lagi ke hadapan Shikamaru dengan membawa sebuah kotak makan.

"Nah, bawa ini."

"Hn, _arigatou_. Isinya apa?"

"Tentu saja makanan."

Shikamaru menarik napasnya pelan.

"Ayo, cepat kau segera berangkat agar tidak terlambat!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru menarik sebelah tangan Temari dengan lembut dan mengecup dahi Temari. Terlihat Temari sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah suaminya yang satu itu. Ada gerangan apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?

"Aku pergi."

Temari tidak menjawab. Masih terkejut.

"Hey."

"A-ah, ya, hati-hati di jalan, Shikamaru."

"Aku pergi."

Blam!

Pintu itu sudah tertutup dan Shikamarupun berjalan menjauhi rumahnya –dan juga rumah Temari. Perlahan-lahan mukamu yang terkejut berubah menjadi senyuman yang dapat memikat hati para lelaki.

"Kau itu kenapa ya, Shikamaru?"

.

.

.

Terdengar samar-samar suara Sakura dan Ino yang sedang sibuk melayani pasien di ruang praktik.

"Iya, ibu harus olahraga agar ibu sehat selalu." -Ino.

"Adek kecil, kalau lukanya tidak diperiksa sama kakak, nanti bisa tambah parah lho. Nanti kamu juga bisa menjadi lumpuh. Kamu mau seperti itu?" –Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai –yang tidak sengaja bertemu di pintu gerbang- sedang duduk tenang menunggu sang pujaan hati –Sakura dan Ino. Tak lama kemudian, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih yang artinya Sakura dan Ino akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"_Nee_, Sasuke." Ucap Sai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hn?"

"Jujur saja, aku lebih suka melihat Sakura-_san_ yang sekarang dari pada dulu saat kau masih bersama Orochimaru-_sama_. Sakura-_san_ yang sekarang lebih sering tersenyum."

Sasuke diam. Dia mencerna baik-baik apa yang Sai katakan barusan.

"Dan itu pasti karena kau, Sasuke. Aku senang melihat salah satu err… temanku yang bahagia."

"Aku yakin kau juga lebih mengerti 'apa itu dunia' dari mereka berdua."

"Yaaah, begitulah… Meskipun aku belum mengerti seutuhnya." Ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Aku juga begitu."

"Sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka berdua, ya?"

"Hn, sepertinya begitu."

"Sai? Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Sai-_kun_, apakah kamu sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak, Ino-_chan_. Kira-kira aku dan Sasuke baru saja menunggu kalian dari 10 menit yang lalu." Ucap Sai tersenyum.

Hening sesaat.

"Eeeh? 10 menit?" ucap Sakura dan Ino terkejut.

"Ayo, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik lembut tangan Sakura menjauhi Sai dan Ino. Mencari tempat untuk makan siang.

"Ah, iya. Aku duluan ya, Sai, Ino."

"Ya~! Hati-hati~!"

Glek. Mendengar kata 'hati-hati', kau jadi teringat imbalan yang Sasuke berikan kepadamu. Dan sepertinya kau memang harus hati-hati terhadap tunanganmu yang satu ini, Sakura.

"_Nee_, Sai-_kun_!"

"_Nani_, Ino-_chan_?"

"_Gomen_ aku membuatmu dan juga Sasuke menungguku dan Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu kan tadi sedang bekerja, jadi… wajarlah." Ucap Sai tersenyum agar kekasihnya itu tidak perlu khawatir karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ah, Ino-_chan_, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita segera makan siang?"

"Baiklah. Ah, aku ada bekal untukmu dan juga untukku di mejaku. Aku ambil dulu, ya?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Rumahku. Kau harus memasak yang enak untukku. Aku sangat lapar."

"Ah, baiklah."

Hening. Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk membuka percakapan dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Hm? _Nan_ _desuka_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Arigatou_."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai takut bila kejadian itu… terjadi lagi. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. kejadian yang tak akan dilupakan siapapun yang mengalaminya.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk kebaikanmu."

"Eh?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Kemudian ia langsung menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, untuk kebaikanmu."

"Tapi… aku… melakukan apa?"

"Kau membuatku tersadar. Kau membuatku mengerti tentang kehangatan."

"Dan karena kebaikanmu, aku dapat kembali kesini, dengan perasaan tenang." Ucap Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Itulah yang tadi kubicarakan dengan Sai. _Arigatou_, Sakura Haruno."

Kau tak menyangka bukan? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha, mengucapkan 'kata terpanjang'nya hanya untuk berterima kasih kepadamu.

"_Doishimashita_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Lalu…"

"_Nani_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Gomen_ tadi aku membuatmu sedikit takut."

"Eh?"

Sasuke langsung menarikmu pelan untuk pergi kepelukannya.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi seperti dulu."

Air matamu mulai berjatuhan karena tak kuasa menahan apa yang kau dapat sekarang.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

.

"Aku datang."

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_? Rupanya kamu sudah selesai memasak."

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai sejenak sambil meminum _ocha_, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Hinata segera membuka masakannya yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Uwaaa… Pasti enak!"

"Ehehehe…"

"Ayo kita mulai makan~! _Itadakimasu_~! Aku minta itu, Hinata-_chan_~!"

"_Hai_, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hmm… Itu juga!"

"_Hai_, Naruto-_kun_."

"Dan itu juga!"

"_Hai_, Naruto-_kun_."

"Lalu…"

"Aku mau disuapin, Hinata-_chan_~!"

"Eh?" ucap Hinata kaget. Pertama, ia hampir mengambil semua jatah lauk yang ia siapkan dan sekarang ia memintamu untuk menyuapinya. Ada apa dengan Hokage yang satu ini?

"Kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ah, tidak. Memangnya Naruto-_kun_ lapar sekali ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cuma heran. Hehehe…"

"Hinata, aaammm~" ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ahaha…" ucap Hinata tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"Yosh, mari kita makan siang." Ucap Guy-_sensei_.

"Eeeh? Tapi aku masih mau berlatih, _sensei_!" ucap Lee protes.

"Kita istirahat dulu, baru kita lanjutkan lagi setelah makan siang."

"Baiklah, baiklah…" ucap Lee dengan muka tak rela.

"Mulai tahun ini, kita harus mempunyai _plan_ untuk bisa makan bersama seperti ini, Lee. Karena mungkin tahun ini atau tahun depan, dua muridku akan menikah nanti…"

Neji dan Tenten yang mendengar itu langsung _blushing_.

"Hmm… Iya juga ya…" ucap Lee menjawab ucapan _sensei_ kesayangannya itu dengan muka polos.

"A-anu, Neji-_kun_… I-ini minumannya."

"Hn." Ucapnya sambil mengambil minuman yang dipegang Tenten.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Neji melanjutkan.

"_Do_-_doishimashita_, Neji-_kun_."

.

.

.

"_Gomen_ aku sedikit lama, Sai-_kun_. Tadi aku harus membantu salah satu perawat untuk menggambil perban."

"Ya, tak apa." Ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Ino-_chan_." Ucap Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu dan ini untukku."

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sai menerima bekal dari Ino dengan senyum.

"_Doishimashita_."

Kemudian Sai membuka bekal itu dengan perlahan. Namun kau masih tak mau membuka jatahmu karena kau ingin membuka jatahmu setelah ia memakan hasil masakanmu.

"Ino-_chan_? Ada apa?"

"A-ah, tidak."

Kemudian Sai mulai mengambil makanan dengan sumpitnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Hmm…"

"Enak tidak, Sai-_kun_?" Tanya Ino was-was.

"Enak."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apakah ini pertama kalinya kamu memasak?"

Glek. Kenapa ia bisa tahu hal sedetail itu?

"Ke-kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Sai-_kun_?"

"Soalnya aku baru kali ini memakan makanan buatanmu. Apa aku salah?"

"E-eh, ti-tidak kok. Sai-_kun_ benar."

"Baru pertama kali masak tetapi sudah sehandal ini? Kamu hebat, Ino-_chan_."

Kau terdiam sebentar. Mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan kekasihmu itu. 'Kamu hebat, Ino-_chan_'. Kata-kata yang diluar pemikiranmu, bukan?

"Ino-_chan_?"

"Eh, ah, ya, _arigatou_." Ucap Ino gelagapan.

"Boleh aku minta bagianmu?"

"Te-tentu saja. Ini." Ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan bagiannya.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sai sambil menerima bagian Ino.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu mau makan apa?" ucap Sakura sambil memakai celemek.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memelukmu dari belakang.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura-_hime_."

"Ba-baiklah, kita lihat dulu ya…"

Kemudian kau meneliti satu persatu isi dapur sang Uchiha itu yang sebenarnya sudah mulai kau gunakan setiap hari.

"Ah, ada nasi. Bagaimana kalau kamu kubuatkan nasi goreng saja, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kamu melepaskanku, Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau kamu memelukku seperti ini, aku jadi susah memasak…"

"Tidak mau."

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Ini syarat yang pertama, Sakura. Kau harus melayaniku."

Kau menelan ludah. Syarat pertama. Melayaninya?

"Ta-tapi kan kalau aku memasak dengan dipeluk olehmu, aku akan susah memasak, Sasuke-kun…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

"Be-benar, ya?"

"Hn."

Kemudian kau mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dari kulkas.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Tomatnya habis. Bagaimana? Mau aku belikan dahulu atau tidak memakai tomat?"

"Hmm…"

"Aku ingin ini saja." ucap Sasuke melanjutkan sambil menunjuk kearah lehermu.

"Ha-hah?"

Sepertinya ucapanmu tak didengar olehnya, Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menarik tanganmu agar kau menghadapnya dan ia langsung menciummu.

Ini baru syarat ke-1, Sakura… Ingatlah itu…

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_. Eh? Shikamaru? Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Katanya akan dilanjutkan lagi nanti sore."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Hening.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa, Shikamaru?"

"Ayo temani aku makan."

"Tapi aku sedang-"

"Temari."

"Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu setelah kau menemaniku makan siang?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, untuk apa aku pulang, bukan?"

Kau diam sebentar. Mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru satu-satu. Tawaran makan siang? Yang meskipun bukan seromantis makan malam, dia… mengajakmu makan siang bersama? Dan saat dia menawarkanmu juga tanpa ada rasa romantis sedikitpun, bukan?

"Hey."

"A-ah, ya, Shikamaru?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Temari tak dapat menahan senyum manisnya meskipun dalam hati dia masih bingung apakah Shikamaru sakit atau tidak. Kemudian kau menjawab:

"Ya, aku mau."

Kemudian Shikamaru mulai berjalan kearah dapur yang diikuti olehmu. Dapur milik kalian bisa dibilang cukup manis. Dengan gaya _Japanese_, kau yang menata dapur itu menunjukkan bahwa dapur itu bisa terlihat _enjoy_ dengan sedikit bunga yang kau tanam disitu. Apalagi didapur kalian terdapat sebuah jendela yang apabila jendela itu dibuka, serasa-rasa kalau dapur kalian merupakan bagian dari halaman belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Ya, Shikamaru?"

"Kau makan apa?"

"Eh? Aku? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan memasak sebentar."

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Barengan saja dengan makananku."

"T-tapi Shikamaru… Kau…"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi, Shikamaru!" ucapmu sedikit memberontak.

"Temari."

"Aku laki-laki, dan aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula bila aku lapar, aku bisa menunggu sampai makan malam, bukan?"

Kau terdiam. Disatu sisi, kau ingin seperti ini terus bertahan tapi disatu sisi, kau tidak mau kalau nanti Shikamaru kurang makan gara-gara jatahnya dibagi dua dan itu bisa membuatnya tidak kosentrasi kerja.

"Ayolah…" ucap Shikamaru menarik tanganmu pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Ruang Hokage, 07:32 PM

"Lho, sudah malam ya?" ucap Naruto melihat kearah jendela.

"Hmm… Sudah pukul 19:32, Naruto-_kun_…" ucapmu yang melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang saja, Hinata-_chan_." ucap Naruto yang beranjak berdiri dari singgahsananya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Sudah."

"Biar aku lihat du-" ucapmu yang ingin melihat kearah singgahsananya tapi suamimu itu mencegahmu untuk tidak pergi ke singgahsananya.

"Sudahlah, ayo… Aku ingin melihat langit malam, Hinata-_chan_… Bolehkan?"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Hutan Diluar Konoha, 08:01 PM

"Baiklah, kita akhiri latihan untuk hari ini!" ucap Guy-_sensei_.

"Aaah, aku masih ingin latihan, _senseiii_…" ucap Lee tak rela.

"Tak bisa Lee, latihan malam-malam begini tak baik untuk mata. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja nanti pagi. Ibarat sayur tanpa garam." ucap Guy-_sensei_ sedikit puitis. Lee langsung manggut-manggut dengan mata sedikit berbinar. Sementara kau dan Neji hanya memandang kearah Guy-_sensei_ dengan pandangan guy-sensei-sakit-kah?.

"Ini handuknya, Neji-_kun_." ucapmu sembari memberikan handuk –yang sebenarnya punya Neji- untuk Neji.

"_Arigatou_."

"Kamu hebat!"

"Hn."

"Tenten, apa ada handuk lagi untukku?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Neji sedikit medernyitkan alisnya.

'Bukankah Tenten tak ikut latihan? Namun kenapa dia bilang kepada Lee 'tunggu sebentar'?' ucap Neji dalam hati.

"Ah, ada. Ini, silahkan." ucapmu tersenyum.

"Uwooo! _Arigatou_, Tenten!"

"_Hai_."

"Tenten."

"Ya, Neji-_kun_?"

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, baik-" ucapmu yang tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katamu karena sudah terlanjut ditarik oleh Neji.

Kemudian Neji dan Tenten sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Lee."

"Ya, _sensei_?"

"Tak baik lho berbuat begitu."

"Memangnya aku berbuat apa, _sensei_?" tanya Lee dengan wajah polos.

"Sepertinya kau membuat Neji cemburu."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf nanti."

"Dan juga mengembalikan handuk ini ke Tenten."

.

.

.

"Neji-_kun_?" tak menjawab.

"Neji-_kun_?" tak menjawab.

"Neji-"

"Apa?" ucap Neji sedikit sinis.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Tak ada." ucap Neji berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Mau tak mau kau juga berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Aduh Neji, pelan-pelan…" tak menjawab.

"Neji, pelan-pelan… Sakit…" tak menjawab.

Dan kemudian…

Gubrak!

Kau jatuh.

"Aduh, sakit…" ucapmu sembari memegang lutut karena terjatuh lebih dulu.

"Ma-maaf, Tenten."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapmu tersenyum.

"Aku… cemburu."

"Eh?"

"Aku… cemburu pada Lee."

Kemudian kau diam sebentar lalu langsung tersenyum.

"Ooh, begitu… Kenapa kamu tak cegah aku tadi, Neji-_kun_?" ucapmu sembari mulai berdiri dan membersihkan bajumu yang kotor.

Neji diam. Terlihat ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan _blushing_nya.

"Tapi tak apa, a-" ucapmu terhenti –lagi- karena Neji sudah menarikmu pada dada bidangnya.

"Tenten."

"Tolong jangan melihat lelaki lain selain aku."

Kau diam sebentar. Namun kau langsung tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, Neji-_kun_…"

"Lalu…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu."

"Menyusul Naruto dan Hinata."

Kau yang mendengar itu langsung _blushing_ berat.

"I-itu… Te-terserah padamu saja, Neji-_kun_."

Sedetik kemudian Neji langsung tersenyum yang tentu saja tak terlihat olehmu.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha, 08:16 PM

"Akhirnya selesai juga~!"

"Hmm… Ya. Ayo kita pulang, Ino."

"Ya."

Kemudian Sakura dan Ino langsung berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu utama rumah sakit Konoha.

"Lho, Sai-_kun_?"

"_Konbanwa_, Sakura-_san_, Ino-_chan_." ucap Sai tersenyum.

"_Konbanwa_, Sai." ucap Sakura juga tersenyum.

"_Konbanwa_, Sai-_kun_~!" ucap Ino yang langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Sai.

"Apakah kamu lama berada disini?"

"Tidak, tenang saja." ucap Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Ino-_chan_."

"Sai, apakah kamu bersama Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Kudengar dia sedang mejalankan misi."

"Ooh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ino, Sai, aku duluan ya."

"Yaaa~! Hati-hati dijalan, Sakura!"

"Ya." ucap Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kediaman Nara, 08:37 PM

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Shikamaru."

"Aku lapar. Apakah kau sudah memasak?"

"Sudah, namun sepertinya sudah mulai dingin. Mau kuhangatkan lagi?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah…"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja sudah."

"Benarkah?"

"I-i-"

Gruyuk…

Kau hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahmu. Malu.

"Hmm? Sudah?"

"Be-belum…"

"Hah… Ayo makan bersamaku."

"Iya…"

.

.

.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapmu ketika melihat orang yang sangat familiar di matamu, Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kamu ke rumah sakit?"

"Menjemputmu."

Kau diam sebentar lalu sedetik kemudian kau langsung tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu… Bagaimana misimu? Sukses?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan?" tanyamu kepadanya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua?"

"Hn."

"Kamu yang teraktir ya?"

"Hah?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendernyitkan alisnya.

"Hehehe…"

"Tidak. Kau ke rumahku lalu membuatkan makanan untukku dan untukmu."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Ayah dan ibuku baru akan pulang lusa."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Hmm… Bagaimana dengan bento? Ah, tetapi mungkin masaknya agak lama. Hmm…"

"Nasi goreng saja."

"Baiklah."

15 menit kemudian…

"Nah, selesai!" ucapmu sembari menaruh nasi goring hasil buatanmu keatas meja.

"Kelihatannya enak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Nah, ini bagianmu."

"Hn."

"_Itadakimasu_~!"

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tentang apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sebelum itu… kemarilah."

"_Hai_."

Kemudian dirimu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasuke, yang berada didepanmu.

"Ada a- Whoa!" ucapmu kaget ketika saat tanganmu ditarik oleh Sasuke dan kini engkau ada di pangkuannya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, jangan mengagetkan aku!" ucapmu protes.

"_Gomen_."

"Nah, kamu mau bicara apa?"

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu."

"Eh?"

"Bisa, Sakura-_hime_?"

"Te-tentu saja bisa, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Lalu…"

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Syarat keduanya belum lho, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke seperti sengaja dimanjakan.

Glek.

"Nanti temani aku ya, Sakura-_hime_…"

.

.

.

Nah, begitulah. Kisah para _shinobi_ pada tanggal 1 Januari.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

-Author Note-

Apa-apaan ini? OAO #plak

Maaf ya… Berhubung saya benar-benar sibuk, saya nunda-nunda terus bikin ini…

Lalu yang terpenting… judul! Yang Happy New Year –terpaksa- harus kuganti sedikit judulnya. Tapi isinya nggak kok, tenang aja. Hahaha…

Berhubung saya nyelesaiin ini pas tanggal 23 Januari, saya ucapkan Happy Chinese New Year ya, untuk yang merayakannya… :)

Minta review ya? Biar aku bisa tahu bahwa perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak… thanks before!


End file.
